Forum:Ocelot Big Shell
Anyone get the feeling that, despite it being stated that Revolver Ocelot helped manipulate everything for the Patriots, he didn't really act like he actually did? I mean, for one example, when Raiden (while disguised as a member of the Shell 1 Core guards) attempted to make contact with Richard Ames, Ocelot gave an irritated expression as soon as it became apparent that he couldn't eavesdrop on them anymore due to their communicating via Codec. I don't really see the reason why he should feel irritation, especially when, going by his statements about how everything on the Big Shell was manipulated, it was already going to be apparent what the conversation is going to be about, anyways? I certainly wouldn't feel or express irritation simply because, even though I can't hear it, I know exactly what they are going to discuss, anyways. Plus, going by what they showed of the room, apparently Ocelot was the only occupant (at the very least, he was the only onscreen occupant), so I'm not sure why he'd have to fake his expression. There's also the method where he attempted to kill off Raiden, Solidus, Snake, and Fortune. I mean, I really didn't see how Ocelot would even think that using the machine guns would have worked. Seeing how he either helped Solidus get that suit of his or at the very least would have known about its properties due to the Patriots possibly supplying information about it, he really should have known that Solidus would most certainly deflect every single one of the machine gun bullets at a rapid speed, and thus not try to use it if he really intended to kill them. Yes, I know that, because of Guns of the Patriots, he wasn't on their (The Patriots) side, so don't bring that one up. My concerns are purely for Sons of Liberty. If anyone could explain these, that would be great. Weedle McHairybug 11:37, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :Ocelot may have known exactly what Raiden and Ames were discussing, but it would probably be more useful for him to understand Raiden's reactions, and gauge the extent of his awareness of the situation. It was only a minor irritation for him, no big deal. It also illustrates the nature of nanocommunication to the viewer/player. :As for Solidus, he is not invincible while wearing his suit, even if he is well protected. Ocelot just needed to get a lucky shot in, and he was working with what he had (RAY's armament). :--Bluerock 12:59, April 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay, the first explaination makes a lot of sense. I guess Raiden's perspective might have been something Ocelot would have wanted to gauge. ::The second explaination... Well, I never really hinted that he was invincible in the suit, just that it still would have been unlikely for him to actually hit him due to the fact that his suit accelerated his body's speed and thus made him capable of deflecting the bullets. See, if I thought he was invincible, I would have thought that, even if the bullets did somehow manage to pass through his deflection swordplay, the bullets still couldn't go through his armor, and thus he wouldn't even need to dodge the bullets, never mind deflect them. Anyways, my main concern was the whole deflecting the bullets part, not any sense of invulnerability (Since he certainly isn't invincible, if his loss against Raiden indicates anything.). ::Actually, I also remember something else. A user known by Ether101 claimed that Solidus using Raiden as a Child Soldier was intended to reference Big Boss's brainwashing the Zanzibar Land children, yet I don't recall it ever being mentioned to be that. The only thing I do recall is that they chose Raiden to fight Solidus specifically because their relationship mirrored that of Snake and Big Boss. Besides which, Metal Gear 2, at least as far as I could tell, didn't imply anything about Big Boss brainwashing the children, just that he rescued them. Now, if they had an additional line where Snake states that even if Big Boss saved the children, they'd never want to fight in a war, and Big Boss replied with something along the lines of "what did you think I did with the children after rescuing them?" Then, yes, that would have been an implication that he did brainwash them. I also wonder why they omitted the whole Zanzibar Land children part from the Previous Operations part in Metal Gear Solid? Weedle McHairybug 14:41, April 25, 2011 (UTC) I meant "invincible" figuratively; the way you worded it made it seem like it was absolutely impossible for Solidus to be hit by gunfire, simply for wearing the suit. He would probably have had a decent chance against any attacks Ocelot could throw at him; no reason for him not to try at least. Solidus using children for war is analogous to Big Boss; doesn't have to be by "brainwashing" (the term is very subjective anyway). As for the "Previous Operations," the children were probably omitted because it wasn't a major factor in Snake's mission. -Bluerock 17:18, April 25, 2011 (UTC)